Blake Belladonna vs Bendy (AGOODPERSON75'S Version)
Description RWBY vs Bendy and the Ink Machine! Black cat vs black demon! Which Rooster Teeth character would win? Intro 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS 1 VICTOR 1 MINUTE MELEE Melee Destination: Beacon Academy (Dining Hall) Team RWBY enter the dining hall after training. Ruby: Great job, team! Another amazing training session! Yang: Heck, yeah! But I need a bite. Weiss: Same. I'm starving. Blake: Wait. What's going on. Jaune: DEMON!!! The other students of Beacon start running and screaming to their dorms. Ozpin (through the intercom): Please stay in your team's dorm until the demon is gone. Blake: A demon? I don't believe it. Ruby: Maybe this 'demon' is a new type of Grimm. Suddenly, Bendy appears behind them. They turn around and see the little demon. Yang: This is the demon? How's that little thing danger? Weiss: Normally, I wouldn't be like this but it's sooo cute. Bendy then punches Weiss in the face. Ruby: Team RWBY, head for our dorm. Blake: You go! I'm taking care of this demon. Weiss: Oh, sure. Leave the faunus to deal with this psycho. The rest of Team RWBY head for their dorm as Blake gets ready to fight Bendy. Bendy vs Blake FIGHT.png THIS IS GONNA BE PITCH BLACK EVERYONE LET'S GO 60 Blake starts shooting at Bendy who summons numerous ink searchers. They charge at the faunus but immediately gets destroyed by being slice by Blake's weapon. The demon then turns all of the power in Beacon off. 50 Blake uses her night vision to track Bendy who appears behind her. She then kicks him into the wall. Bendy gets out a bunch of cardboard cutouts of himself and shuffle them. Blake loses track of which is the real Bendy. 40 She slices all of the cutouts at once except the real demon and blasts him. Bendy's face then gets covered in ink and transforms into Ink Bendy. Blake: What the?! That's no cute! That's terrifying! (Music Changes) 30 Bendy extends his arm and grabs Blake. He starts spinning the faunus around. Blake starts screaming. He lets go as Blake gets smashed into a table. 20 Blake starts shooting again but nothing happens this time. Blake: What?! That's impossible! Bendy then punches Blake numerous times as she starts getting exhausted of trying to slice him. 10 Bendy then wipes the ink off his face as the tired faunus starts puffing. He then grabs her and punches her into the wall. K O (Music starts fading) Bendy then sees a can of ink. He takes it with him and leaves Beacon. Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Phyrra and Ren see Blake and rush over to her. Ren: Are you alright, Blake? Nora: Who knew a tiny demon could do so much damage? Blake: Well, I can say I've attacked the strangest thing I've ever seen now. Blake then groans and collapses. Weiss: We should take her to a doctor. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... BENDY!!! Bendy Wins.png Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:AGOODPERSON75 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees